Querida mía
by CleopatraVIII
Summary: Una maldición lo asechaba, la inmortalidad su castigo. ¿Podrá deshacerse de aquel conjuro? O ¿preferirá desistir a la vida?.- Two shot
1. Chapter 1

_Al mirar hacia el pasado y rememorar los errores cometidos, siempre me acuerdo de la equivocación más grande de toda mi vida, abandonar a mi querida._

Mi vida no fue fácil, nací el 10 de octubre de 1820 en Inglaterra. Fui querido y amado por mis padres hasta los 11 años.

Un día cualquiera, mi madre junto a mi padre zarparon a abordo de un barco, hacía la india, donde querían ampliar sus negocios comerciantes. Me dejaron custodiado por mi querida aya y un sirviente fiel a la familia.

Su expedición fue difícil y duradera, le tomo 2 años y medio volver junto a mi, su hijo.

Con un gran abrazo los recibí y me alabaron por haber crecido y que se enorgullecían por mi madurez, en ese entonces yo contaba con 13 años.

Lamentablemente no todo fue como yo creería que serian las cosas, a los pocos días mi amada madre cayo postrada en una cama, mientras mi padre intentaba llamar con desesperación a algún medico suficientemente eficiente para dejar que cuidara a aquélla mujer que me había dado la vida.

Pasaron 3 días y ella murió sin ninguna explicación lógica, quedamos devastados. Mi padre se aferró a una botella de licor, mientras yo me encerraba en mi habitación para llorar amargamente la cruel perdida de aquella maravillosa mujer, llamada Kushina.

Pasaron los meses más crueles de mi vida y llego el momento en el que cumplí 14 años, mi padre después de varios meses dejo el alcohol y en un acto egoísta me dejó su herencia y se quito la vida.

No sabia que hacer, no sabia que rumbo tomar, así que me dedique a la empresa que mis padres tanto se habían esmerado en construir.

Estuve varios años ligado a aquella fortuna heredada y poco a poco mi vida se había vuelto monótona y aburrida.

A los 19 años decidí recorrer algunos países topándome con gente de buenas intenciones que me ayudaban en mi ruta.

Conocí maravillosas ciudades y países exóticos, extraordinarios y encantadores. Cada vez que miraba un nuevo paisaje , quedaba embelesando contemplándolo de extremo a extremo.

Llego un día en el que viaje hacia Rumania, donde espectaculares historias se cernían sobre estas misteriosas tierras. Sobretodo, una de ellas captaba mi atención, la de Vlad drácula o Vlad el empalador. Que aunque fue sanguinario con sus enemigos , él era un héroe en su nación.

Estas historias se hacía muy atractivas y llamativas y fue lo que me empujo a visitar aquellas tierras.

Viaje por muchas ciudades pertenecientes a este país , hasta que un par de ojos jade me cautivaron, dejándome completamente embelesado. Sakura, era su nombre , era una gitana no muy arraigada a las costumbres de su pueblo y según algunas malas lenguas , era una deshonra ,ya que hace un corto tiempo había escapado junto a un Irlandes cuyo nombre era Sasuke. Pero varios problemas hubo entre ésta pareja , haciendo que Sakura volviese junto a su familia.

Estuve tras ella algunas semanas, hasta que aquella criatura de rosa cabellera acepto mis sentimientos no muy convencida.

Vivimos gratos momentos, hasta que su madre, una mujer que bordeaba los 30 años, se entero de que había perdido su pureza y lo más gracioso es que yo no me había acostado con ella, Sakura me había engañado con ese tal Sasuke y le dijo a su pueblo que yo había abusado de ella.

Su madre furiosa por tal deshonra, me maldijo:

_-Tú, hijo de tierras lejanas . Te condeno a no envejecer .. Que el tiempo no haga efecto en ti, mientras tus queridos mueran a tu alrededor, serás un mal nacido hasta que una flor florezca dentro de otra flor, estas palabras seran tu condena y tu libertad._

Aquellas extrañas palabras nunca se me olvidaran, ya que fueron el principio de mis males.

Después de que la furiosa madre me maldijera, me fui avergonzado y humillado de Rumania y regrese a mi natal Inglaterra a los 23 años de edad, mi expedición turística había durado años y aunque algunos momentos de mi viaje no fueron agradables, intente seguir con mi vida.

Busque una esposa , pero ninguna mujer hacía despertar mis sentimientos, como lo había hecho "mi gitana".

Pasaron los años y al tener los 30 años de edad, algo curioso ocurrió, no había ninguna arruga en mi cara y ni una cana en mis cabellos. Mis amigos se burlaban, mofándose de que era un brujo ¡ja! Ojalá hubiese sido aquello, pero para mi desgracia, aquellas palabras de maldición que habían caído sobre mi cabeza, me estaban afectando en la realidad.

Mi querida aya falleció y luego el fiel sirviente de la familia, a pesar que era joven, murió con los mismos síntomas que mi santa madre.

Ahora sólo contaba con mis amigos que poco a poco iban cayendo postrados a una cama y luego fallecían en las mismas circunstancias.

En 1854 Filippo Pacini descubrió la extraña enfermedad que nos acecho por más de un par de décadas, la cólera. Esta enfermedad causo la muerte de muchos de mis queridos, tal como lo había dicho la gitana en su maldición.

Los años pasaron volando y la gente que habitaba a mi alrededor siempre se alejaba de mi por el hecho de no envejecer como un ser humano normal.

Tuve que recurrir a hacer identificaciones falsas y todo ese jaleo llego a fastidiarme más de una vez.

Recurrí al suicidio innumerables veces, pero siempre al otro día después de atentar contra mi vida, despertaba con jaqueca y completamente sano.

Tuve que adaptarme a mi nueva vida y me dedique a gozar de los beneficios de ser un inmortal. Disfrute de las compañías de hermosas damiselas, compre casas por donde se me diera la gana, fui a innumerables guerras en las que moría y luego revivía.

Todo parecía no afectarme, era el amo y señor del tiempo.

Llego un momento en que los cambios se avecinaron uno tras otro, los aviones, teléfonos celulares, televisiones, cámaras fotográficas, toda la tecnología llegaba a marearme, era agotador notar que cuando se construía algo impensado, otra cosa realmente loca lo superaba.

Pase años estando bajo las sombras siendo un desconocido, hasta que me aburrí de dedicar mi tiempo a la nada.

Escribí libros y los publique bajo diferentes seudónimos. Esto produjo que gente se conmoviera y sintiera a flor de piel las melancólicas historias que narraba sobre amores y desamores.

Por lo menos había hecho algo bien en mi vida...

Una tarde de otoñal, en la cual llovía a cantaros, decidí dar un paseo, para que las gotas traslucidas llenaran de inspiración mi cabeza.

Con un abrigo marrón y un pequeño paraguas en mi mano, partí a realizar mi paseo.

Las calles que horas antes estaban abarrotadas de gente, ahora se hallaban vacías y de música de fondo se escuchaba la dulce melodía de las gotas chocar contra el suelo.

Todo estaba sereno hasta que un sollozo interrumpió mis pensamientos, era una chiquilla de 16 años que se abrazaba hacia sí misma, para intentar apaciguar el dolor que embargaba su ser.

Su larga cabellera negra-azulada llamó mi atención, decidí acercarme a ella y platicar un poco. Logre calmar sus penas y me gane su confianza.

Era hermosa he de admitir, su sonrisa tierna e inocencia a flor de piel era algo que prendía una vela cálida en mi interior

Esa tarde otoñal de 2006, en la cual llovía a cantaros, conocí a mi querida...

Paso el tiempo y a pesar que ella me gustaba , luego la empecé a querer y luego a amar.

Intentamos construir una relación ante la graves quejas de su familia, que pretendía buscar un mejor novio para mi querida Hime. Todo resulto de maravilla hasta que el fantasma de mi gitana apareció, una chica , mismos ojos jade, mismos cabellos rosas, mismas intenciones engañosas.

No caí ante las tentaciones que me ofrecía, sólo reavivo las palabras del conjuro que me mantenían amarrado a mi eterna juventud.

_"Tú, hijo de tierras lejanas . Te condeno a no envejecer .. Que el tiempo no haga efecto en ti, mientras tus queridos mueran a tu alrededor, serás un mal nacido hasta que una flor florezca dentro de otra flor, estas palabras serán tu condena y tu libertad."_

Hinata ya tenía 19 años y no era la joven de 16 que era inmadura e inocente en todos los aspectos. Yo mantendría mi estado actual mientras ella con los años envejecería y moriría.

No podría aguantar el dolor de perderla y sólo una opción me quedaba...dejarla ir.

Ahora me encuentro encerrado en una pequeña habitación de la cual no pretendo salir vivo, algo me dice que esta será la ultima vez que vea este mundo , pretendo dormir y nunca más despertar.

Cierro los ojos intentando imaginar la dulce sonrisa de mi Hime y dejo la sangre correr.

Sí ojalá hubiese descubierto la paradoja de mi maldición estaría libre.

¿Quizás hubiese sido feliz al lado de mi querida Hinata...?

* * *

Momento depre. :(

Esta historia simplemente no sé si dejarla como One-shot o poner un capitulo más, que explique las cosas desde otro punto de vista y quizás arreglar el final triste.

¿Que me dicen?

Bueno ojalá que les haya gustado y si les pareció triste , esa era la idea.

Gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer los disparates que escribo.

Matta Ne y cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

Querido mio

No puedo dormir por las noches porque tu estas ahí en mis sueños.

No puedo estar despierta porque lloro a mares por tu ausencia

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, prácticamente el que me viese me identificaría como una chica normal y corriente...pero no lo soy.

Por esas cosas de la vida , yo nací en una familia japonesa estricta y tradicionalista que lamentablemente a través de la generaciones ha tenido una cuantiosa suma de dinero que es heredera al primogénito o a la primogénita.

Para mi mala suerte yo fui la primera hija y por ende toda esa acaudalada herencia me pertenece por derecho. Esto acarreo todo lo malo en vida, ya que mi familia celosa de mi fortuna me ha hecho la vida imposible desde mi nacimiento.

Me aislaron en mi casa y del resto del mundo con la absurda frase " es por tu bien" o "somos tu familia , queremos lo mejor para ti".

Claramente fui una completa idiota por creer en tan farsantes frases y pasar los primeros años de mi vida como una pajarito enjaulado.

Aunque fue difícil vivir encerrada, tenia a mi madre y a mi hermana, pero cierto día un ataque al corazón afecto a mi madre dejándonos solas a Hanabi y a mi. Hiashi Hyuuga mi padre, siempre andaba en el extranjero y de vez en cuando nos visitaba, pero cuando mi madre falleció nunca regreso, algunos dicen que murió y otros que se suicido ya que no aguanto la muerte de mi madre, el punto es que mi querida familia se hizo cargo de nosotras.

Desde ahí en adelante toda esa farsa sobre " es por tu bien " se acabo, ya que se sacaron sus mascaras simpáticas reemplazándolas con unas llenas de hostilidad y odio

Intentaron cobrar mi herencia, pero fue inútil , luego intentaron casarme con mi primo Neji haciendo que todos mi bienes quedasen en su nombre, pero necesitaban esperar pacientes a que cumpliera la Mayoría de edad.

Así fue como pasaron los años entre maltratos hasta el día que cumplí 16 años, en vez de cantarme el cumpleaños feliz o darme obsequios, arreglaron mi compromiso en cuanto cumpliese la mayoría de edad , simplemente no pude aguantar ese hecho , y aunque sabría que tarde o temprano intentarían algo no fui capas de reaccionar como una cría y llorar a mares por mi desdicha.

Ese día escape de casa , una tarde otoñal en la cual llovía a cantaros...

Corrí hasta que el cansancio se apodero de mi cuerpo y mis piernas ya no pudieron más. Luego llore desconsoladamente mientras las gotas de lluvia empapaban mi cuerpo en su totalidad.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando sin control pero cuando levante mi cabeza me encontré con una par de ojos azules tan penetrantes que casi me dejaron sin aliento, luego ligeramente ladeo su cabeza y con dulzura me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Casi de inmediato ese hombre de ojos azules y cabellera rubia Gano mi confianza , su nombre era Naruto , sin padres al igual que yo. Al principio forjamos una amistad pero al paso de los meses nuestra relación de volvió estrecha y sin premeditarlo ambos nos confesamos al otro y así surgió nuestro amor .

Al principio un amor inocente pero al paso del tiempo esta se convirtió en una relación estable que extermino por completo el compromiso con mi primo.

Era inmensamente feliz a su lado pero a parecer nuestra relación empezó a tener problemas cuando apareció una mujer de cabellera rosa y ojos jade llamada Sakura. Era hermosa , inteligente y para mi mala suerte , ella estaba tras los pasos de Naruto intentando seducirle.

El la rechazo hasta el cansancio , pero luego de que ella desapareciera de nuestras vidas Naruto empezó a dudar ...ahí fue cuando él me rompió el corazón diciéndome que ya no me amaba y que me había engañado con otra.

Obviamente no le creí , sabía que me mentía intentando decirme esas cosas tan banales, pero que ganaba mintiéndome?.

Lamentablemente no lograba adivinar lo que Naruto me estaba ocultando, no lograba superar su abandono, lo extrañaba demasiado y mi corazón se resquebraja a cada segundo que no se encontraba a mi lado.

Pase días difíciles llorando amargamente en mi cama , mientras mis ojos rojos e hinchados se secaban debido a que ya no había más lagrimas que botar.

Mi piel se había vuelto pálida y unas grandes ojeras se marcaban bajo mis ojos dándome un toque espectral. No me alimentaba bien, estaba más delgada de lo normal y extrañamente me deban nauseas a menudo, me sentía fatal, estaba en un aspecto deplorable.

Luego sentí que mi mundo se caía, en las noticias, programas de farándula , periódicos, donde quiera que hubiese algún medio de comunicación, hablaban sobre Naruto...el suicidio del rubio...

Rompí en un ataque de histeria y termine desmayada.

Luego al abrir los ojos me encontraba tendida sobre una cama algo dura mientras era observada por los ojos perlados de mi hermana menor, esta se mostraba nerviosa e intranquila y yo también me puse incomoda al ver a un medico guardar todos sus implementos en un maletín.

Recuerdo a la perfección su amable sonrisa mientras con voz ligeramente desentonada me decía : ¡Felicidades estas embarazada!

Cuando escuche esa noticia quede paralizada, estaba embarazada de un hombre al que amaba , pero que en estos momentos el se hallaba muerto.

Las lagrimas nuevamente inundaron mis ojos , pero estaba vez tenia una determinación por la cual seguir viviendo ...mi niño.

Los funerales de Naruto fueron a los pocos días de su muerte, no había asistido mucha gente a la ceremonia ya que Naruto era de pocos amigos. He de admitir que no me fue muy grato ver la cara pálida y fría de mi amado mientras era su ataúd era enterrado bajo tierra.

Han pasado varios años desde aquellos hechos ocurrieron, descubrí el porque Naruto me había dejado aquella vez, y no lo creí en un principio , la carta que había dejado antes de su muerte sólo yo la he leído y a pesar de que esta llena de hechos fantásticos y de que para comprenderla hay que ser de mente abierta, decidí creer en sus escritos.

Por eso , hoy, después de 5 años de su muerte he decidido escribir nuestra historia mientras mi hijo , el cual lleva el mismo nombre de su padre, duerme acurrucado a mi regazo.

Hoy celebro el día en el que por fin descubrí la clave del dichoso embrujo que hizo a mi amado ser un inmortal y a pesar de que me odie por no haberlo descubierto antes , todavía guardo en mi corazón la tenue esperanza de que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día mientras él estreche en sus brazos a nuestro hijo y bese mis labios mientras gruesaslagrimas escapan de nuestros ojos.

* * *

Matenme si es que lo desean, me disculpo por la gran demora a pesar de que no es mucho lo que escribí.

Parece que al Final no arregle mucho el final triste que deje en la anterior pagina ...

échenle la culpa a mi estrés si es que no fue de su agardo este final para la historia, pero en verdad casi me reventé la cabeza pensando algo decente.

Agradezco el montón de reviews que dejaron en el capitulo pasado, realmente me animaron.

Agradecimientos:

Kou-chan 44: Hola! , Fuiste la primera en dejar un review y te lo agradezco un montón!, lamento que te haya sido tan triste , pero lamentablemente esa era a lo que quería llegar con esta te preocupes por Sakura, yo también la odio ¬¬. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y ojalá tabein te agrade este capitulo.

Cuidate mucho!

Alex: Hola! Lamento mucho si este capitulo no te da el capitulo feliz que esperabas , pero no quería hacer un final a lo disney XD, ojalá te haya gustado esta continuacion.

Cuídate mucho!

10xXx10: Hola! , Te agradezco un montón que hayas comentado. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado a pesar de ser un historia con una finalidad te agradezco un que comentes en todas mis historias, estoy a punto de nombrarte la fan n1 de mis historias jajajajaja , no te preocupes es broma y si te ofende me disculpo de antemano.

Cuídate mucho!

CuteHina: Hola! Realmente estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, no me agradan mucho los finales a lo disney y es mejor ponerle dramatismo a la vida en algunas ocasiones, per lamentablemente en esta ocacion no pude poner algo más happy ya que eso arruinaría mi agradezco por comentar y ojala este capitulo sea de tu agardo.

Cuidate mucho!

kaori91:Hola! Que alegría que esta historia te haya gustado! lamento si este final no es lo que esperabas.

Cuidate!

sheccil-chan: Hola! lamentablemente no pude escribir lo que me pedías , y siento mucho si te decepciono el final. Cuídate mucho y graias por comentar!

kazuma-yako: Hola! Me sentí muy bien al saber que no escribía complicado y perdona mis faltas de ortografía XD. y no se si realmente el final fue en total triste, eso lo tienes que juzgar tú ;).

Cuídate mucho!

Lolo18: Hola!, gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo este capitulo, agradezco tu comentario y ojala te haya gustado el final.

Cuídate!

Poison girl: Hola! Realmente valoro tu critica constructiva y gracias por las recomendaciones, discúlpame por no profundizar más el tema de la relacion entre Naruto y Hinata y comprendo si es que no te haya gustado final, gracias por comentar.

Cuídate mucho!

Poison girl 29: Al parecer eres la misma chica que la del comentario de arriba y si es que estoy equivocada me disculpo, gracias por comentar.


End file.
